Vingança é mais que uma palavra
by Alis Clow
Summary: Série de Drabbles para a Drabble Fest 2007 do PotterSlashFics. Originalmente publicadas no LJ do grupo. [Slash, incest, tortura, violência e afins]
1. Warning e Disclaimer

Vingança é mais que uma palavra

Autora: **Alis R. Clow**

**Warnings:** Essa fic trata-se de uma obra slash – ou seja, relacionamento entre homens. Há conteúdo incestuoso explícito, tortura e violência. Se não concorda com o tema tratado na fic, sinta-se a vontade e não leia. Eu me reservo o direito de escrever sobre o tema que bem entendo. Todos os personagens são legalmente adultos (acima de 18 anos).

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, apenas as 100 palavras e situações aqui descritas.

**Nota:** Escrita para a Drabble Fest do PotterSlashFics, minha segunda casa. É um presente a minha **Dany**.


	2. Decepções

A água estava gelada, mas Draco não se importou realmente. A dor da separação era mais forte do que qualquer outra sensação. Estava entorpecido pelo choque e pela descrença.  
Lupin o tinha deixado naquela manhã. Sem despedidas, sem explicações. Apenas tinha partido, levando seus pertences consigo.  
Draco não entendia com aquilo tinha acontecido Num dia estavam se amando como dois animais, no outro, Draco amargava a solidão.  
Depois de meses juntos, imaginava tudo estavam bem. Que, inclusive, ele poderia amar o homem mais velho; ser amado talvez.  
Ou quem sabe, já estar amando...  
Afundou na banheira, desejando nunca mais emergir.


	3. Memórias

As mãos escorregaram pelos lençóis, lentas e quentes. Exploravam o corpo, tentando dar a si mesmo o prazer que Draco lhe dava. Mesmo lembrando dos momentos mais tórridos, da língua quente e úmida em seu membro, dos gemidos incoerentes, de como o loiro se contorcia quando tinha aquele ponto especial atingido, do seu calor. Ainda assim, não conseguia ter prazer sozinho. Queria Draco. Largou-se, derrotado e sentindo apenas o vazio da solidão. Tinha sido sua escolha, não tinha? Mas que opção? Lucius Malfoy tinha sido muito claro: Ou o deixa, ou eu o deserdarei. E Lupin nunca poderia permitir isso.


	4. Rotina

Estar de volta ao seio da família Malfoy poderia ser um privilégio, mas não era. Nem uma opção. Para Draco, voltar àquela casa era meramente aceitar uma derrota. Lucius estava certo: o sonho acabou.

E um pesadelo antigo recomeçava...

Não reagiu quando aquele que deveria chamar de pai e deveria amá-lo penetrou-o com brutalidade. Seu corpo arqueou-se e um fino gemido de dor escapou-lhe pelos lábios. Nada além disso. Para Draco aquilo era rotina, ainda que seu corpo ainda estranhasse e rejeitasse a violência.

Sequer conseguiu chorar quando ouviu seu pai gemer baixinho:

- Meu. Somente meu.


	5. Despertar

Acordou com uma terrível enxaqueca. Sentou-se na cama, ainda confuso e desorientado pelo sono. Viu um vulto. Agarrou a varinha debaixo do travesseiro, mas parou ao ouvir a voz familiar.  
- Você nunca foi de beber, Remie.  
Harry estava sentado na poltrona do quarto. Na verdade, sentado em Snape, que estava na poltrona.  
- Hã...?  
Snape se levantou, deixando Harry empoleirado no braço da poltrona. Arremessou um pacote vermelho nas cobertas. Lupin pegou, ainda sem entender.  
- Dizem que uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras.  
Lupin olhou. E não acreditou no que viu.  
Lucius Malfoy era um homem morto.


	6. Momentos

Remus aparatou em frente aos portões da Mansão Malfoy. Estava ensandecido. Tinha nas mãos o pacote vermelho e amassado. Dentro, as fotos que provavam a violência pela qual Draco estava sendo submetido.

Doía ver.

Não perguntou onde Snape conseguira aquilo e também não agradecera: seu agradecimento viria na forma de vingança.

Preparou-se para invadir a propriedade, quando as portas se abriram.

Narcissa Malfoy estava parada na escuridão, iluminada somente pela luz tênue da lua crescente.

- Segundo andar. Terceira porta.

Calada, contemplava o negro da noite, ouvindo o silêncio que os passos de Lupin deixaram depois de ecoarem pelo vazio.


	7. Um a nove E o final

A porta de madeira antiga e sólida se transformou em pedaços quando Lupin a explodiu com um feitiço. Lucius estava em sua poltrona, na sala de estudos e lá mesmo ficou, incapaz de reagir diante da surpresa. Lupin se lançou tão rápido contra ele, imobilizando-o com cordas conjuradas. Lucius berrou por ajuda o mais alto que pode, lutou ao máximo. Mas ninguém veio.

Ele compreendeu que havia sido traído. Ele berrou aterrorizado. Lupin o estapeou, fazendo sangue escorrer dos lábios partidos.

Um sorriso sádico brotou no rosto deformado pelo ódio de Lupin.

Ele sabia que sua ruína havia chegado.

/Remus//Draco//Remus//Draco/

Draco acordou assustado ao som dos gritos. Agarrou a varinha e esperou. Os lugares onde as unhas de Lucius arranharam ainda ardiam, mas ele ignorou.

Um outro grito cortou o silêncio da noite.

Ele pulou da cama, fazendo uma careta de dor. Correu para a porta, mas o corpo esguio da mãe bloqueou o caminho.

- O que-

- Shh – passou os braços ao redor do filho, que ficou imediatamente quieto, surpreso. - Acabou.

Fechou os olhos com força, quando ouviu a voz inconfundível de seu pai dar outro grito de dor. Ele afundou o rosto no cetim negro do vestido de Narcissa.

/Remus//Draco//Remus//Draco/

As unhas rasgaram a pele alva, fazendo o chão assumir uma tonalidade vermelha doentia. Lupin não parou de rasgar, indo pada vez mais fundo, dilacerando os órgãos de Malfoy sem piedade, fazendo o homem gritar cada vez mais com a torturante lentidão com a qual ele penetrava em seu abdômen.

- Você nunca mais vai tocar em Draco. - sussurrou Lupin com uma voz rouca, violenta. Lupina.

Os dedos se fecharam com força dentro de Malfoy, fazendo uma onda maior se sangue se derramar pelo chão.

Os olhos de Malfoy se reviraram nas órbitas, mas a inconsciência nunca veio. Lupin não permitiu.

/Remus//Draco//Remus//Draco/

Por várias vezes a morte esteve perto o bastante de Malfoy para levá-lo. Mas em todas as vezes, Lupin interveio, curando com sua magia. Não seria tão rápido.

O gosto do sangue de Lucius ainda estava nos lábios de Lupin. Ele adorou o sabor, adorou o gosto do desespero nele. Adorou a expressão de medo quando o viu esquentar o atiçador da lareira no fogo. Adorou o pavor quando o ferro em brasas se aproximou da pele do seu baixo ventre, fazendo-o se encolher.

 Eu falei sério quando disse nunca mais.

O metal incandescente derreteu a pele. Lupin sorria.

/Remus//Draco//Remus//Draco/

Narcissa delicadamente esfregou os ombros de Draco com uma esponja. O rapaz estava quieto, olhando fixamente para o fundo da banheira.

Mesmo com as portas fechadas, os gritos de Lucius ainda eram audíveis.

Narcissa sentia uma ponta muda de felicidade. Era sua vingança pelos anos de humilhação, de silêncio, dor e sofrimento. Era sua maneira de compensar as falhas com seu filho.

Ela nunca diria a Draco que fora ela a tirar as fotos do marido estuprando o filho, nem que havia sido ela a entregá-las anonimamente a Snape.

Alguns sacrifícios tinham de ser cometidos em nome da família.

/Remus//Draco//Remus//Draco/

As horas de tortura passavam lentamente por Lucius. Sua pele toda tinha grandes vergões vermelhos que se transformariam em horrendas cicatrizes. As pontas de seus dedos sangravam, onde as unhas haviam sido friamente arrancadas uma por uma, numa lenta e agonizante calmaria. Seu sangue cobria o carpete persa antigo e nobre. Havia hematomas grotescos cobrindo sua pele antes tão alva e ele já não enxergava mais com o olho esquerdo. Este jazia sobre a mesa antiga e lustrada, olhando para um vazio ensangüentado e eterno.

Tudo ali cheirava a morte. Sua morte.

Fechou os olhos aguardando.

E então a porta se abriu.

/Remus//Draco//Remus//Draco/

Narcissa estava parada encarando sem expressão o marido. Lupin se virou.

- Saia daqui. Ainda não terminei.

- Você já terminou. – Narcissa sacou a varinha de dentro das vestes. – Leve Draco para longe. O mais longe que puder.

- O que-

- Faça o que eu digo!

- O que você vai fazer?

Ela o encarou.

- O que devia ter feito desde que vi Lucius... Ele não podia ter feito isso com nosso filho. Com _meu _filho. – ela sorriu. – É minha vingança.

Lupin ficou onde estava e assistiu quando Narcissa apontou a varinha para Lucius, e murmurou.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

/Remus//Draco//Remus//Draco/

Um silêncio sepulcral baixou na sala. Lupin encarava o corpo inerte de Lucius com crescente terror.

- Você não devia ter feito isso, não devia ter sujado suas mãos. – gemeu Remus.

- Ele estuprava Draco desde os sete anos de idade. Eu sempre soube. Sempre. Eu vi todas as vezes que ele se levantou da nossa cama para... Ele roubou a inocência e dignidade do meu único filho. Ele roubou a chance dele ser feliz.

Lupin ficou quieto absorvendo o impacto. Narcissa carregava aquele segredo há anos.

- Diga a Draco que eu o amo. E... Faça-o feliz. Só isso.

/Remus//Draco//Remus//Draco/

Dias depois Narcissa foi encontrada morta na Mansão. Tomara uma poção venenosa e morrera em sua cama, dormindo. Na mesa de cabeceira uma nota assumindo a autoria do assassinato do marido. O Ministério encerrou o caso.

O grande mistério era o herdeiro Malfoy. Havia sumido do mapa. Muitos achavam que o trauma o tinha enlouquecido. Outros achavam que ele era cúmplice, quiçá assassino da mãe e do pai.

E poucos sabiam a verdade.

Moravam agora num vilarejo fora do país, e Lupin dava seu melhor para cumprir a promessa feita a Narcissa.

E estava conseguindo cumpri-la afinal. Draco era feliz.


End file.
